miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
XY
|likes = Being number one |fears = Heights}} is a famous pop star and Jagged Stone's biggest rival in the music making business. He is Chloé's favorite singer, as stated in "Guitar Villain". Appearance Physical appearance XY is tall with light skin, blond hair styled to stick forward, and blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears a purple camouflage headband that is tied in the back of his head. His jacket is purple, having white with a thin black line in the middle cuffs, bottom, and collar, and he wears it over a white t-shirt with a low collar. He wears a light purple belt with a golden buckle, pale blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. He also wears a gold chain necklace with a large gold "XY" symbol hanging from it. Personality XY is arrogant, vain, and rude, believing himself to be the best and looking down at anyone who isn't as popular as him. He carelessly insults his rivals in the music industry, and he doesn't take warnings seriously, even when they come from the superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir. When his life is being threatened, though, he freaks out and loses his overconfident nature. Abilities He is good at making music that people enjoy, as he has amassed considerable fame. However, this is questionable, considering he planned to have a music engineer and hologram of himself to play a supposedly live concert. Relationships Jagged Stone XY doesn't like him very much, thinking that he is too "old-fashioned" to perform. When Jagged Stone as Guitar Villain comes to get revenge on him for insulting him in an interview on television, though, XY panics and pleads with him to spare his life. Ladybug / Cat Noir When Ladybug and Cat Noir came to warn XY about Guitar Villain, XY does not take their warning seriously and ignores it until it is too late, and gets kidnapped by Guitar Villain (Jagged Stone's akumatized supervillain identity) and his dragon. Sightings Episodes Trivia wanted Jagged Stone to use.]] * In the Serbian dub, Jagged and XY are voiced by the same voice actor, Mateja Vukašinović. * His name is a reference to the musician Jay Z. https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/740489670652497921 * XY is very popular, being at #1 on the sales chart. ** Because of this, Bob Roth wants to base the cover of Jagged Stone's upcoming album after XY's album, Number One, and his promotional artwork. ** However, when Jagged Stone releases his album "Rock Giant," he overthrows XY as #1 in sales. * XY can be seen as a caricature of Justin Bieber in his early career, especially with his purple color scheme, youthful facial features (Jagged refers to him as a "baby"), rude tendencies, and repetitive yet catchy pop tunes. * He is Chloé's favorite musician. * His music mainly consists of beats and techno music rather than consisting of lyrics. * In "Captain Hardrock", he can be seen at the Place de la Concorde and he has been setting his concert there. es:XY ru:XY pl:XY fr:XY pt-br:XY de:XY Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters